escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
X Factor Philippines/Pre-finalists
Auditions Online stage Submissions for The X Factor Philippines opened on 30 June 2016, and ended after four months on 30 October 2016 through an online video uploading system; where artists were also allowed submitting several songs. One week later, ABS-CBN announced on 6 November 2016 that 234 valid entries were received, lowered from the original 279. In order to shortlist the entries, ABS-CBN hired 3 music professionals from all 81 provinces in the Philippines, totaling in 243 professionals. The professionals shortlisted the 234 entries into a whopping 85, eliminated a total of 149 songs via several rounds. Live stage The auditions took place from 12-16 December, with 50 out of 77 artists qualifying to the next phase in the competition. Artists whom had multiple songs qualify to this round were once again allowed to qualify, with this happening to several artists. Qualifiers * Many songs that originally passed the auditions were disqualified to ensure an artist had only one entry (however, if the artist was with or featuring, it was accepted, as the other singer would then have to forcefully quit if disqualified.) However, an exception was made for Jona whom the producers stated "had three songs with high potential." * Ylona Garcia, Bailey May, Krystal Brimner and Andrea Brillantes were disqualified after their ages appeared to be both respectively 14, under 16 and 13 years old. For their inconvenience, they were given guaranteed spots in the final duel show of the junior version. * Michael Pangilinan was disqualified after his song appeared to be a cover of Juris' entry First duel round * Sam Concepcion was introduced as a wildcard act. The 36 qualified songs from the previous stage will take part in duets with other artists, shortening 36 artists to 18. A second chance round will also save another 4 artists, ultimately having ~22 artists pass to the next round. First show Second show Pagkakataon Round 1 In this round, songs that were thought to have no potential in making it far were directly eliminated by the judges. Otherwise, the songs progressed to the second stage where they participated in duels to be saved to the next round of the competition. Round 2 * Toni Gonzaga introduced as final wildcard act. In this round, the qualifiers from Round 1 were placed in duels to determine the final four qualifiers from the first duel round. Qualifiers / song-check Following the second chance round, a song-check round took place prior to the final duel show, where songs which the judges did not think have the potential to go far were directly eliminated. Ultimately, only four songs were eliminated from this stage. Song check The 18 qualified songs from the previous stage took part in this round, shortening 18 artists to 15, as only three songs were eliminated in this round. Marion was also automatically qualified past this round due to been given the Golden Buzzer during her audition earlier in the show (unanimously decided by the four judges.) Duels =